maxisfandomcom-20200223-history
Veronaville
� Veronaville is one of the three pre-made neighborhoods in The Sims 2 base game. The name of the town comes from Verona, the town of Romeo and Juliet. The town itself is based on a European setting, with a viaduct near the north end and a canal dividing the town into two architecturally different sections, the "English" side, featuring Tudor homes reminiscent of Shakespeare's hometown of Stratford-upon-Avon, and the "Italian" side, featuring Mediterranean villa-style homes of Verona. This divide clearly suits the divide between the two main families, the Capps and the Montys (Ment to represent the Capulets and the Montagues of Romeo and Juliet). The Capps live on the wealthier and more prominent "English" side while the Montys live on the less prominent and more rural "Italian" side. The other family, the Summerdreams, are the neutral family, yet they live on the "English" area of town. Strangely, the Montys are the only family to live on the "Italian" side. Even though there are just three pre-made families in Veronaville,� the total population including Townies numbers 186 Sims. All of the Sims', streets', and houses' names are based off of Shakespeare's plays. The Summerdreams are from A Midsummer Nights Dream. Oddly, almost all of the deceased parents of any pre-made Sim in Veronaville died young, in their adult years, unlike the Pleasantview and Strangetown Sims, most of which feature deceased elder Sims. The exceptions to this rule are Contessa Capp (mother to Cordelia, Goneril, Regan, and Kent Capp) and Sprite Gossamer, father to Oberon Summerdream, who both died as elders. Whether this is due to the family feud of the Capps and Montys or something else entirely remains unsolved. Also, despite the feud beetween the Capps and the Montys, most of the youth seem to be friends or love interests. � http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=1 edit Families http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=2 edit Capp Family *Consort Capp and his orphaned grandchildren: Tybalt, Juliette, and Hermia (Capp Manor, where other ancestors are buried). *Regan Capp, her husband Cornwall, and brother Kent (Family Bin) *Albany and Goneril Capp and their children Miranda, Hal, Desdemona and Ariel (Family Bin). http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=3 edit Monty Family *Patrizio Monty, his wife Isabella, and their orphaned grandchildren Mercutio and Romeo (Monty Ranch, the other side of Veronaville from Capp Manor) *Single Bianca Monty (Family Bin, Kent's Friend). *Widower Antonio Monty and his twin children Beatrice and Benedick (Family Bin). http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=4 edit Summerdream Family *Oberon Summerdream, his fiancee Titania, and their two adopted children Puck and Bottom. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=5 edit Pre-Built Houses http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=6 edit "English Side" [http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/Capp_Manor Capp Manor '''] *4 Bedrooms, 4 Bathrooms *Medium-Sized House, Large Lot, 2 Floors *Graveyard included *$149,953 *Home of the Capp Family '''7 Chorus Court *3-4 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms *Large House, 2 Floors *Split into 2 buildings, connecting balcony *$60,218 *Similar Layout to 54 Via Veronaville 19 Chorus Court *1-2 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms *Very Small House, 2 Floors *Starter Home *$16,864 95 Bard Boulevard *3 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms *Very Large House, 2 Floors *Features 2nd Floor Balcony, extensive garden, hedge maze, large deck/patio *$79,664 80 Bard Boulevard *3 Bedrooms, 2 1/2 Bathrooms *Large House, Huge Lot, 2 Floors, Balcony in front *$69,695 71 Bard Boulevard *4 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms *Very Large House, 2 Floors, Huge patio and deck area, garden with wedding arch, balcony, pond *$178, 874 *Home of the Summerdream Family 46 Bard Boulevard *1-2 Bedrooms, 1 Bathroom *Small House, 2 Floors, Average-sized lot *Starter Home *$12,904 *Similar Layout to 30 Poet Place, 20 Via Veronaville 45 Bard Boulevard *2 Bedrooms, 1 Bathroom *Average-sized house, 2 floors *$26,836 35 Bard Boulevard *2 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms *Average-Sized house, 2 floors *$24,987 *Similar Layout to 28 Bard Boulevard, 26 Via Veronaville 28 Bard Boulevard *2 Bedrooms, 1 1/2 Bathrooms *Average-sized house, 2 floors *$23,929 *Similar Layout to 100 Via Veronaville 30 Poet Place *See 46 Bard Boulevard *Starter Home *$17,234 50 Poet Place *3 Bedrooms, 2 Bathrooms *Large House, 2 Floors *House split into 2 buildings *$32,412 *Similar Layout to 84 Via Veronaville, 40 Via Veronaville 100 Via Veronaville *See 28 Bard Boulevard *$28,794 84 Via Veronaville *See 50 Poet Place *$32,172 54 Via Veronaville *See 7 Chorus Court *$51,652 40 Via Veronaville *See 50 Poet Place *$32,422 26 Via Veronaville *See 35 Bard Boulevard *23,595 20 Via Veronaville *See 46 Bard Boulevard *Starter Home *$14,987 http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=7 edit "Italian Side" 267 Avon Avenue *3-5 Bedrooms, 2 Bedrooms *Large House, 2 Floors, Large garden in front *$50,511 111 Stratford Street *3-5 Bedrooms, 3 Bathrooms *Large House, 2 Floors, Small Tower room connected by balcony, large courtyard in back *$49,170 Monty Ranch *3 Bedrooms (one disconnected from house with bathroom), 3 Bathrooms *Large Home, Courtyard, Only Veronville house with one floor *$117,884 *Home of the Monty Family Old Silo *4 floor high silo *a few trees *large land space *this is a residential lot, but can be changed with a cheat. http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=8 edit Allusions The name and basic premise of Veronaville comes from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet, which takes place in Verona, Italy. Other names from this neighborhood derive from other of Shakespeare's plays. See Etymology/Veronaville for more on this. In The Sims 2: Seasons there is a decoration called "Veronaville Quilting Bee Finalist". This indicates that there is an annual quilting competition in the town. In The Sims 3, Veronaville is mentioned on notification when a Sim has mastered logic skill. On the notification, it is mentioned that "Such brilliance and mental fortitude hasn't been witnessed since the Late Renaissance of Veronaville!..." In The Sims 3, Good Sims can donate to a charity called "Veronaville Community Chest". Evil Sims can donate to undermine it. � http://sims.wikia.com/index.php?title=Veronaville&action=edit&section=9 edit Other Buildings Other than the homes, there are a few community lots around, such as Veronaville Market and Stratford Strip.